Recently, with the development of digital technologies, various electronic devices including mobile communication electronic devices, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), electronic organizers, smart phones, tablet Personal Computers (PC), and the like which can perform communication and process personal information while being carried have come to market. The electronic device is provided for purpose of portability, and thus, a battery is used as a power supply unit.
Generally, the battery of an electronic device can be charged through an external power supply. For example, a user may charge the battery of the electronic device using a power bank or a supplementary battery.